Aguantar no es gustar
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: Una cosa era dejar que le diera un beso, una caricia o incluso que se propasara un poco, pero de ahí que ella quisiera algo serio con él... ¡No! Había un abismo entre ambas cosas. Ella solo aguantaba su cortejo, pero no era porque le gustara, para nada. Aunque quizás...


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K Rowling_.

**Holas ^^**

**Pues yo aquí de madrugada como siempre... Me gustaría decir que ando inspirada, pero todo lo contrario, ando más bloqueada que Facebook en las computadoras de la escuela (?), solo miren con los chistes tan malos que salgo xD**

**¡Arg! Es que en serio, tanta cosa que pasan en la vida que en lugar de disfrutar las vacaciones bueno... ¿Qué les puedo decir? Ando estresada y no sé como sacar el estrés. Según yo escribir es una buena forma o al menos solía ser una buena forma... Mis ideas andan últimamente carentes o mejor dicho: Nulas D: **

**Así que como necesito sacar las ideas, por más ridículas que sean, os dejo esto, pero advierto que no tiene ni en las mínimo sentido.**

**En fin, ojala que con todo y todo les guste o que al menos no les disguste :3**

* * *

**Aguantar no es gustar**

Unos besos en el cuello. Unas caricias atrevida debajo de su falda. Unos abrazos descarado por la espalda, restregando cierta parte de él contra sus glúteos. Unos susurros muy sugerente y subido de tono a su oído, pidiéndole cosas indecorosas. No es que ella fuera una santa, pero comenzaba a sentirse acosada y eso ya no le gustaba. Si bien había sido divertido al principio, el que Draco Malfoy anduviera detrás de ella ya no le hacia gracia.

—Vamos, Mini-Greeengrass —le susurraba el rubio, besándole el cuello, mientras ella intentaba estudiar—. Te garantizo que vas a terminar muy satisfecha.

—Ya, Malfoy —se quejó ella, sintiendo como sus mejillas se tornaban rojas.

—¿Ya? ¿Aquí? —dijo en un tono burlón—. No creo que a Madame Pince le agrade la idea de que lo hagamos en la biblioteca —añadió jocoso, provocando que las mejillas de Astoria se tornaran más rojas aún.

—No seas tonto —masculló en voz baja—. Solo quiero que me dejes en paz.

—Vamos, no seas difícil —murmuró, chasqueando la lengua—. Llevo más de una semana detrás de ti y sé que te gusta aunque te hagas la difícil —aseguró, deslizando su mano por debajo de la falda de la castaña, acariciando con descaro esos suaves muslos.

—¡No! —chilló, intentando no levantar la voz y dándole un manotazo a la mano del chico—. Jamás he dicho que me gusta —se defendió.

—No necesitas hacerlo de forma verbal —argumentó el rubio—. El simple hecho de que no te opongas es una clara señal de que lo disfrutas —sentenció, acercándose al níveo cuello de la niña para depositar un beso que hizo que la piel se le erizara a Astoria.

—Aguantar no es igual que gustar —protestó la chica, arrugando su naricita de botón y dándole un fuerte codazo al ejemplar de casanovas que tenía a un lado.

—¡Au! —se quejó él, volteando a ver con incomprensión a la castaña de ojos verdes que lo fulminaba con la mirada. Y es que si las miradas mataran, seguro que el príncipe de Slytherin hubiese caído al suelo de una—. ¿Qué quieres decir con aguantar? —preguntó al notar que ella no pretendía decir nada.

—Eso que escuchaste —contestó la pequeña Greengrass—. El que te aguante no significa que me gustes, por lo que una cosa es que soporte tu coqueteo y otra muy distinta que deje que me metas mano —explicó como quien le explica a un niño cuanto es dos más dos.

—¿Yo no te gusto? —interrogó con clara sorpresa y hasta un pequeño toque de escepticismo. Porque él era... ¡era Draco Malfoy! ¡Vamos! ¿Quién se podía resistir a eso? ¿Quién se negaba a su rubio cabello, a sus ojos grises y a sus facciones aristócratas? ¡Carajo! Era un príncipe y no lo decía solo él, lo decían muchas.

—No, Malfoy —declaró la chica, suspirando con cierto cansancio—. Y perdón si te di falsas ideas, pero ya me cansé...

—Oh, ya entiendo, quieres seguir con eso de hacerte la difícil —comento de la nada, interrumpiendo a la castaña y soltando una pequeña carcajada.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —chilló Astoria con algo de desesperación. ¿Pero a caso el rubio estaba idiota? Le estaba dejando claro que no le gustaba y al parecer él no entendía lo que significaba eso—. En serio, Malfoy... —intentó decir.

—Está bien, Mini-Greengrass, seguiremos tu juego, iré más despacio, te aseguró que ya cederás —sentenció con autosuficiencia y arrogancia, al tiempo que se encogía de hombros para levantarse y alejarse de ahí, dejando a Astoria con una expresión completamente desencajada y llena de desconcierto.

¿Que acaso Draco no hablaba español? ¿Que acaso no entendía que aguantar no era igual que gustar? Vale, el chico no era feo, pero no era su tipo y al parecer aún le quedaba mucho por aguantarle a Draco "Casanova" Malfoy, porque primero se congelaba el infierno a que el rubio decidiera dejar ir una presa. ¡Merlín!

La castaña se dio un golpe en la frente y luego se frotó el rostro con pesadez. Más productivo hubiera resultado voltearle la cara de una cachetada al príncipe de Slytherin la primera vez que le quiso llevar los libros, a que ahora lo tendría que aguantar día y noche detrás de ella. ¿Qué exageraba? No, para nada, porque Draco ya se encontraba de regreso y... ¿Eso era un peluche? ¿Y se precía a él?

—¿Que demonios? —preguntó la chica, mirando al rubio como si este se hubiera escapado de la sección de locos de San Mungo. Una mezcla de susto y risa.

—No le irás a decir que no a él, ¿o sí? —contestó Malfoy, poniéndole enfrente al muñequito que no era más grande que el libro de Historia de la Magia.

Astoria no respondió, solo parpadeó, incapaz de formular alguna palabra coherente e incapaz de siquiera cerrar la boca. Pedirle a Merlín que la tierra se la tragara hubiera sido poco. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, el peluche, pese a parecerse a Malfoy, se veía tierno y entre aguantar al peluche a aguantar al de carne y hueso... Bueno, ya hasta le comenzaba a gustar.

* * *

**********¿Y qué tal? ¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? ¿Merezco comentario? ¿Galletitas? ¿Ranitas? ¿Cruciatus? ¿Algo? Saben que acepto de todo, así que no duden en dejarme criticas, dudas o comentarios, todo lo recibo con los brazos abiertos :3**

**************¡Un beso enorme y muchas gracias por leer!** ^^ 

**********Me voy a ver si puedo completar alguna otra idea por ahí o al menos a ver si mi musa se compadece de mí y me viene a ayudar.**


End file.
